It takes a village
by Finicky Feast
Summary: It takes a village to raise a child. Or in Levi and Mikasa's case, the whole entire Scouting Legion.
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't own any of the character's depicted in this story, Hajime Isayama does.**

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Hmmm, I suppose I should congratulate you brat. Who's the father?"

"Fuck you, Levi that wasn't funny," Mikasa scowls, swinging a pillow at her partner. The pillow connects to Levi's face with a whomp. Unaffected by Mikasa's lame ass assault, Levi sighs and pulls the now deformed downy cushion off of his face; he supposes he could've handled that better.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But we ran out of the tea for a few days last month, and I'm two weeks late."

"Fucking hell."

Levi turns onto his side and stares at Mikasa who has taken to worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes wide and fixated on the ceiling. This shit isn't supposed to happen to people like them. In fact, Levi is pretty sure that this shitty situation is reserved for horny little brats who fuck around during Shadis' training (torture) camp, but alas, here he is.

"What are you going to do?" Levi asks. To be honest he is not sure what he wants Mikasa's answer to be. Levi is pretty sure that all children are filthy little asshats that only become semi-tolerable after age eighteen, so he has never really allowed himself to imagine fathering one.

"I don't know. First I'm going to make sure that I am, you know, pregnant," Mikasa winces, as if it causes her actual pain to spit the p-word out. "Then I guess we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey Levi," Mikasa ventures, "do you think that Hanji will be able to tell?"

"Probably, shitty glasses isn't a doctor but I'm pretty sure she can do shit like that. Why?"

"It's just that if I go to the medics and it turns out that I'm not, Commander is going to find out that we've been…," Mikasa pauses, searching for a word.

"Fucking," Levi provides.

"Yeah, that."

"Even if you did go to shitty glasses, she would tell Erwin too. And why the hell would the medic want to know who you're screwing, that's none of his damn business."

"Well, they're going to ask if my partner's also in the legion, and if he is I'm required to report it."

"Have you ever heard of the term "lying" Ackerman?"

"Don't get fresh with me," Mikasa snaps, turning herself so that she is facing him. "Do you think we should start telling people?"

"Hell no. They'd take you off my squad if they found out."

"If I do turn out to be…pregnant," Mikasa winces again, "they're going to find out anyways."

Levi makes a noncommittal grunting noise and frowns. He loves Mikasa, and he knows that the feeling is mutual, but he just wasn't expecting this all to happen. Levi knows that he can no longer avoid making their relationship public if Mikasa is pregnant, but that's a big "if" they're dealing with.

"Tell you what," Mikasa states, "I'll get Hanji to test me without telling her about us, and if it turns out that I am then we'll tell everyone all the news all at once."

"Okay," Levi agrees even though he is pretty damn sure that "everything all at once" is a terrible idea. Hey everyone, guess what! Ackerman and I have been fucking like rabbits for the past few months and now we're going to have humanity's strongest baby! Yeah, that's going to go over wonderfully.

* * *

"That's barbaric Hanji."

"No it's not Mikasaaaaa," Hanji whines, "just pee into the cup and th-"

"Absolutely not. There has to be another way to know!"

"Nope!"

"Couldn't you just press really hard into my stomach and feel around or something?"

Hanji sighs and frowns. Really? Didn't this girl live with Eren before joining the legion? And wasn't his old man a doctor? You'd think that living in a house like that, Mikasa would at least know how a pregnancy test works. Then again, Hanji doesn't realize that most families wouldn't consider "Hey did you know that in order to confirm a pregnancy, the lady has to pee into a cup then get her piss injected into some poor female bunny that is then slaughtered two days later in order for the ovaries to be inspected for swelling which will confirm a pregnancy? You didn't? Well now you do!" appropriate dinner table talk.

"Sorry Mikasa, this really is the only way to find out this early on in a pregnancy. Trust me."

Mikasa thinks about making a smart ass comment about trusting Hanji before thinking better of it. Hanji is already taking time out of her titan research to run this test for her, and she didn't even try to coerce Mikasa for any information about the identity of the possible father, whom Mikasa admitted is in the legion as well, on the condition that if Mikasa is pregnant, she tells everyone herself. Mikasa glares at the dinky little cup Hanji is offering her before snatching it out of her hands and storming off to the bathroom.

"Bring it back after you're done!"

"Of course I will," thinks Mikasa. What else does Hanji think she'll do with a cup piss? Actually, never mind, Mikasa doesn't even want know.

* * *

"So," Levi ventures.

"So what?"

"Are you knocked up or not?"

"We find out in two days."

Levi is filling out a requisition form for another shipment of blades while Mikasa stands on the other side of his desk fiddling with the ends of her scarf. If she does wind up being pregnant, what is she going to do? The titan situation hasn't completely gone to hell yet, but it sure as shit hasn't improved much either. Furthermore, this is the Scouting Legion, not the fucking Military Police (pansies with guns) or even the Garrison (wall menders) for that matter. Mikasa isn't a parenting expert, but she is pretty sure that her current situation is piss poor one to be raising a child in.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Levi asks, putting his pen down, folding his hands together, and focusing all of his attention on the girl across from him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Levi-"

"Look Mikasa, sure I might have been the one to get you pregnant, but this is your body, so it's your choice. Whatever you chose I will respect that and support you."

Mikasa sighs and turns her glaze to the floor. She is lucky she supposes, Levi is an honourable man who won't run away from her, from this. She loves him, God yes she does, but she doesn't want to trap him into something he doesn't want. Mikasa already has so much on her plate, her hard headed death-seeking brother, the big ass titans, her secret lover, and now possibly a pregnancy; Mikasa is pretty sure that if God exists he fucks with her life when he gets bored. Feeling overwhelmed and scared and anxious Mikasa starts trembling, and her eyes get misty. By the time Levi gets around his desk and pulls her into his arms, Mikasa has buried her face into her scarf and started sobbing.

"Shhhh, s'okay Mikasa," Levi murmurs, stroking her hair.

"I have Eren and he is my family and I'm so grateful for him, but," Mikasa sobs, "but-"

"But you want something more," Levi finishes for her.

"I'm a horrible greedy selfish person, aren't I?"

"Not at all Mikasa. Eren is your family, of course, but he's your brother. It's okay to want more than that. And you can have it! You can have a partner and have a family with him if that's what you want. Eren isn't going to leave you if you have that, believe me."

Mikasa is stunned for a few seconds. She lowers her scarf in order to meet Levi's soft gaze.

"Whatever happens, whether you're actually pregnant or not, I'll be there for you. You have me too Mikasa," Levi assures her while cupping her face in his hands. He uses his thumbs to wipe away the last of her tears.

"Thank you Levi."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, lots."

"Good, I was running out of sappy shit to say. Don't get use to talk like that Ackerman because I can almost guarantee that you'll never hear it again."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir."

They stay tangled in each other's arms for a bit longer, just enjoying the intimacy of being together an alive and content. Mikasa is the first to pull away, looking determined and nervous all at the same time.

"If it turns out that I am pregnant," Mikasa begins, no longer wincing at the p-word, "I think I would like to finish the pregnancy and raise a family with you. I know the titan situation isn't stable, but I don't want to let fear dictate our lives and wind up regretting never taking that risk with you."

"Psh," Levi scoffs, "we're humanity's strongest. Anything that wants to get to our baby is going to have to get through us first."

Mikasa smiles softly at Levi and pulls him into her arms, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Levi returns it with a little more force than Mikasa was expecting, but she welcomes it all the same. When Levi runs his tongue across Mikasa's bottom lip, she obliges him opening lips and snaking her tongue around his own. Levi's hands run along Mikasa's body before settling on her hips and pulling her towards himself, grinding his growing hardness into her thigh causing Mikasa to shudder. Just as Levi's hands finally begin to make there way under Mikasa's shirt, there is a knock at his door. Mikasa lurches away from Levi who is now glaring at the door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Um, forgive the interruption sir, but it's just that dinner is ready," the meek voice of Connie floats through the door.

"Excellent, you can fuck off now."

"That was rude."

"Whatever, now where were we?"

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry. Can we just go get dinner?"

Levi scowls before walking to the door. Mikasa giggles beforing following him towards the mess hall. Levi makes a mental note to make Springer run laps until he drops. It's not actually Connie's fault for being a major cockblock, but whom else could Levi punish? When the pair eventually reaches the mess hall, the smell of roasting meat saturates the air. The food situation hasn't been as dire the past year, and it's improved enough to allow for the Scouting Legion to enjoy the luxury of meat more often. However, to Mikasa's sudden dismay, the roasting meat turns out to be rabbit.

"You know what Levi; I don't think that I'm hungry anymore."


	2. Pregnancy

**AN: Once again I own nothing.**

"Oh Mikasa Mikasa Mikasa!" Hanji exclaimed, rushing at the poor girl the moment she opened the door. "I have the results!"

"And?" Mikasa breathed anxiously. Her nerves were shot to hell after two full days of worrying and wondering.

"See for yourself!" Hanji squealed gesturing at her lab bench. Mikasa stares at what she assumes is a butchered rabbit's carcass on top of an otherwise pristine steel surface. Mikasa inhales deeply and then exhales, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose; her anxiety is quickly warping into annoyance.

"What the hell am I suppose to be seeing?"

Hanji grins and plucks what appears to be a meat rope out of the fleshy mass. She pinches the fleshly rope and follows it until her fingers reach a bloody lumpy knob.

"This is an ovary." Mikasa stares at the mass inbetween Hanji's fingers and then back at the scientist's face. Hanji is grinning and nodding at Mikasa as if she is supposed to understand what is going on. Mikasa waits for an explanation, when it becomes apparent that one is not forthcoming she snaps.

"Yes Hanji but what the fuck does that mean? Am I pregnant or not?"

"YES!" Hanji squeals as she drops the rabbit ovary and clasps her bloody hands together.

Oh, well shit thinks Mikasa. She was kind of expecting this but not really. Hanji, sensing Mikasa's shock, pulls a chair behind Mikasa as she wavers a bit. Mikasa, pale and eyes wide with shock, sinks into the chair.

"I'm sorry," Hanji smiles softly, "a bit too much all at once?"

Mikasa makes a strangled kind of whimpering sound.

"Well Mikasa, I'm not a doctor so aside from this, there is not much else I can do," Hanji's voice is firm but warm. "We don't have a midwife on medical staff here, so I'll put you in contact with a civilian one."

Mikasa nods stiffly causing Hanji to sigh. She reaches out and places a blood smeared hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Mikasa looks up with a face full of shock and uncertainty.

"Here, why don't I make you some tea?"

Mikasa nods mutely. Hanji disappears for a few minutes, or a lot of minutes, at this point Mikasa can't really tell and doesn't really give a shit either. Next thing she knows, there is warm cup of jasmine tea in her hands. The aroma is quite lovely Mikasa notes as she takes a tentative sip. All is silent in the lab as Hanji watches Mikasa sip jasmine tea with a dead rabbit on the table directly behind her.

"I have to run now and check up on some tests. Take your time and finish up your tea, but after that I strongly recommend you start thinking about what you're going to tell people."

"Ok."

"Remember Mikasa, I'm giving you week; after that I'll tell the Commander myself."

* * *

"I killed the rabbit."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Well shit," Levi sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous."

"Well no shit Ackerman. This isn't going to be a fucking cakewalk."

Mikasa shoots Levi a pointed look before sighing and pulling her knees up against her torso. She scoots further back, pressing her back flush against the trunk of the tree she and Levi are under.

"We'll work this out though. Do you-," Levi pauses and thinks. "Do you still want to keep it?"

"Yes. You?"

"Of course."

Mikasa smiles a little and pats the ground next to her causing Levi to scoff. Mikasa pouts a little; just like that, Levi frowns and sighs defeated, before sitting next to her on the filthy grass by the shitty tree. Mikasa rests her head on his shoulder and sighs contentedly. The pair watches as the rest of the legion scurry about presumably doing important shit while they take a well deserved moment of rest.

"Dibs out of telling the Commander."

"Fuck you."

"Well I'm pregnant so that means you kind of did already."

* * *

"Erwin."

"Hmmm, what's the matter Levi?"

"I knocked Ackerman up."

Erwin spits his tea out onto the papers he was in the process of reviewing. He looks at Levi as if the man had just offered to sell him some titan porn.

"With Ackerman being as stubborn as she is and with that shithead Yeager being here, she is definitely not retiring. I'm not either, so don't worry about losing your strongest. We've got shit planned out right now but we're working on it, so-"

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you start from the beginning please?"

"Well Erwin when and man and a woman-"

Levi is cut off by a sheaf of papers in the face courtesy of a very unimpressed Erwin.

* * *

Eren and Armin are the only ones in the boys' room when Mikasa lets herself in. Jean and Connie are in charge of dishes tonight, and they always take an absurdly long time with them. Usually Eren is in his room (dungeon); even after being allowed to room with the other boys, Eren insists that sleeping in a dungeon is better than rooming with a horse-faced snoring bear named Jean. The resulting fight resulted in a grand total of two bruised ribs, a black eye, and three months of toilet scrubbing duty for both boys. Mikasa frowns at the memory and hopes that Eren reacts to her news better.

"Hey Mikasa," Armin greets her, smiling and waving. Mikasa feels her nervousness lessen as she sits on the bed beside the one Armin is sitting on. Eren is sitting beside Armin looking over a presumably important piece of paper.

"Hello Armin, Eren."

"Hmmm," Eren acknowledges, not even glancing up.

"I have something that I would like to share with you."

"What's up Mikasa?" Armin inquires. Eren does not even respond.

"Both of you actually Eren," Mikasa pressed, hoping for the blockhead's attention. Armin and Mikasa both gaze at Eren who continues to be enraptured by the shitty paper; you'd think it was pornography or something from the intensity that Eren stares at it. Armin clears his throat a little.

"Hmmm?" Eren mumbles, still refusing to stop studying the damn paper.

"Eren I have something really important that I would like to share with you and Armin, and I would really appreciate having your full attention."

"Yeah yeah," Eren mutters, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. Normally, Mikasa has a shit-tonne of patience for the thick skulled dumbass that she calls her family, but today her frazzled nerves get the better of her. Mikasa snatches the paper out of Eren's hands and glares.

"Now that I have both of your attentions-"

"Goddamnit Mikasa," Eren blurts out reaching for his goddamn paper back. Mikasa holds the it out of his reach.

"Eren this is important!"

"What can possibly be so fucking important that when the titans-"

"I'm pregnant!"

Mikasa's annoyance immediately melts to an odd mixture of amusement and dread at the dumb look now gracing the faces of her two best friends. The silence is palpable and unnerving. After a good few seconds, Armin is first to speak.

"Oh, um… well," Armin struggles for vocabulary, "I guess congratulations Mikasa, if this is what you want."

"It is," Mikasa smiles warmly, "Eren?"

"Who's the father?" Eren demands, bolting off of the bed, eyes filling up with determination.

"Eren I think you need to calm d-"

"Who's the father Mikasa? How could you just go off and get pregnant without even telling us about him? You might think that you're all that being Mikasa fucking Ackerman but you do not understand how men work! Armin might be decent, but I'm telling you Mikasa, the rest of the male population is… ugh! I'm going to go set some shit straight with that bastard so-"

At this point, Mikasa and Armin just stare at Eren blankly and wait for him to tire himself out with his increasingly ridiculous ranting.

"And are you even sure that this guy deserves you? I mean you're pretty popular with the guys and a lot of them like you. You know how Jean….oh dear Maria, please tell me it's not that horse face. Oh shit, it _is_ Jean isn't it? Mikasa how could you? And to think that I though that you were smarter than-"

"It's not Jean, Eren!"

"Oh thank Sina. Who is it Mikasa?"

This the moment of truth for her, she knows it. She inhales deeply and exhales.

"Captain Levi."

Mikasa has now learned to expect shocked silence; instead, she hears the dull thud Eren makes when he hits the floor after fainting.

* * *

"Hello dear, please make yourself comfortable. I'm going to be your midwife. You must be Mikasa. And who might this young man be?"

"This is the father, Levi," Mikasa answers smoothly. Levi is unimpressed and uncomfortable. Shitty glasses just had to find some old bitty to check on Mikasa. Apparently the medics in the Legion are useless when it comes to shit like pregnancy which reaffirms the fact that they are indeed useless overpaid blowhards.

"Oh, well it was very kind of you to come with Miss Mikasa here," the old bat remarks. "Usually the father doesn't come to these sorts of things. Are you comfortable with him being here dear?"

Levi scowls as Mikasa assumes the old croon that yes, she is perfectly fine with the baby daddy being present. Levi is grateful when both women completely ignore him for the duration of the shitty appointment; he really doesn't have anything useful to input anyways. Levi just stays silent and makes a mental note of the midwife's recommendations.

"Any questions dears?"

"Can we still fuck?"

"LEVI!"

* * *

Levi looks up from his papers as someone knocks on his door.

"Come in."

"Hello captain," Eren salutes.

"What do you need brat?"

"I would like to talk to you regarding Mikasa."

"I don't see how my relationship with Ackerman is any of your business."

"With all due respect sir, Mikasa is my only family left. Captain Levi, I respect you as my commanding officer, and I trust you."

"Hmm. What's your point Jeager?"

"Please take care of my sister, and make her happy."

"I intend to. Is there anything else you needed brat?"

"No, that's all. Thank you…brother."

"Get the fuck out of my office this instant Jeager!"

* * *

"Eat this brat," Levi orders as he places another plate of food in front of Mikasa before returning to his office. Ever since the pregnancy went public, Mikasa has been getting double rations. However, much to Mikasa's chagrin, Levi and Eren have taken to stuffing her as if she were a Christmas turkey.

"Really Mikasa," Eren lectures, "you should be eating more being pregnant and all. Are you sure you're getting enough? I mean I'm sure that Captain can get you more rations if you need them. Should I do that for you? Here, in the mean time have mine while I go find Captain Levi."

"Eren it's fi-"

"I insist! I promised that I'd help take care of you, and I intend to! Gotta make sure my niece or nephew is getting everything they need right?" Eren grins at her and runs off before Mikasa even has a chance to get a single damn word in.

"He's really getting into this isn't he?" Armin asks smiling softy at Mikasa.

"I swear I am this close to breaking his face," Mikasa groans as she shovels her rations onto Sasha's plate. The other girl grins before devouring everything.

"Are you sure that you should have given Sasha that much?" Connie questions as Sasha tears apart yet another dinner roll before growling at him.

"Are you sure that you should be eating so little?" Historia queries worriedly.

"Yeah," Jean pipes up, "I mean aren't pregnant women suppose to eat lots?"

"I appreciate your concern everyone, but I'm barely three months in. I feel fine. In fact, I think I'm going to go take a walk now; alone so you can sit back down Armin and Jean. I mean it!"

Mikasa bolts from the mess hall before Armin and Jean or even Historia decide to follow her. She supposes she should be grateful that the squad has taken so well to her pregnancy, but she isn't a glass figurine damnit all! During hand to hand training no one dared to lay a finger on Mikasa, so she just ended up feeling like a big bully flipping and throwing everyone with no resistance whatsoever. Tired of her squad's nonsense, Mikasa swings by the supplies room and straps on her 3DMG before hurrying to the practice course.

Mikasa thrusts her hips out and glides towards a tree as her cables retract. She hasn't felt this free and active in weeks. Mikasa twists in midair as she slashes the back of a practice titan's neck. Finishing the course, Mikasa uses her 3DMG to propel herself towards the finish. Landing gracefully on a tree branch, she smiles as she looks at the finished course. Not her fastest run but whatever, she's just happy to be finally doing shit again.

"Ackerman."

Well damn, if it isn't Captain Levi.

"Sir," Mikasa acknowledges.

"Nice run."

"Thank you sir," Mikasa acknowledges as she lowers herself onto the ground.

"Are you sure you should be doing this shit?"

"I feel fine; stop worrying Levi."

"Fine. You're just lucky that Jaeger didn't see this."

"Yeah," Mikasa smirks, "he'd probably give himself an aneurysm yelling."

"MIKASA! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Speak of the devil."

"Goddamnit."

* * *

"Hello dears, how are we feeling today?" The midwife asks, welcoming Mikasa and Levi into her house.

"We're fine."

"You're nearing month six now aren't you sweetie? Hmmm, not much of a belly there now dear but sometimes it's like that. Now dear today we'll be going over delivery options."

Mikasa worries her bottom lip in between her teeth and settles her hand over her barely noticeable bump. The idea of labour and delivery unnerves her.

"Usually I deliver the baby at the momma's house, but I take it that you'll be delivering here."

"Yes please, I don't think that the Legion will appreciate me delivering at base."

"No," Levi counters. "We'll be delivering at home."

"I don't know what the hell you're thinking but I am not pushing this kid out in front of every-"

"I've recently made a purchase," Levi continues, ignoring Mikasa. "It's a house on about an acre of land right beside the base. She'll be delivering there."

"Well that's wonderful dears! Just send for me when it starts then. Now dear is there anyone in particular that you want with you during the delivery?"

Mikasa, still reeling in shock over Levi's announcement, fails to answer, or even acknowledge, the old croon's question.

"Just me," Levi responds in her stead.

"Oh, well now the father doesn't watch the delivery dear."

"I don't give a shit. I'm staying with her and that's final."

"Really that's just not how it's done; Miss Mikasa can choose whatever lady friends she wants to be with her, but you are not welcome during the delivery!"

Before Levi can unleash a flurry of foul language on the old bitty's ears, Mikasa regains her senses and intervenes.

"I want him there."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Absolutely. He has been by my side through this whole thing up to now, and I think it's only right that he sees it through to the end."

"Damn straight."


	3. Delivery

**I own nothing except for maybe the baby, but (s)he probably belongs to her/his parents more than anyone else.**

"Did you wipe your goddamn boots before you came in?"

"Of course Levi."

"Good. Make yourself useful and help me clean this shit up."

Erwin takes a minute to observe his surroundings. There is a plethora of cleaning products and rags surrounding Levi who is scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees. Outside the window, numerous sheets, and clothes-my god is that black lace thong Mikasa's-are drying. The cabin hasn't really seen any use within the past few years. Seeing no further use for the shitty shack, Erwin sold it to Levi for him and Mikasa; it gave them privacy for their growing family while keeping them a stone's throw from base. For the past month Levi has been cleaning every single fucking nook and cranny of the old place repeatedly.

"Levi, I'm sure this place is clean and germ free by now. What is this? Your third top-to-bottom clean."

"Not taking any chances. Are you going to help or not, because if you're not you can piss off."

"Mikasa would really like to set up the nursery. What is she now? Eight months?"

"Ackerman is not allowed within a kilometre of this shit shack until it's clean. Tell her to relax. I'll have all the shit together by the end of the week."

"Ah, well I'm glad to see that nesting syndrome sits well with you Levi."

"Fuck off."

* * *

"Mikasa, how you feeling?" Eren inquires as he rises out of his seat and invites (forces) his sister to sit down.

"I've been a little achy during parts of the morning, but I'm feeling fine now."

"You sure? Wasn't the baby due like a week ago?"

"The midwife says that it's perfectly normal to be off your due date by a week or so. She'll be making a trip to the cabin tomorrow and staying until I deliver. Stop worrying Eren, we're fine."

"But Mikasa, you're full term now and you're only just showing. Isn't that a bit concerning?"

"The baby is just short, like her father."

Sasha and Connie choose that exact moment to slide into the dining hall, soaked from head to toe and carrying a small basket. Sasha, noticing Mikasa, dashes toward her only to be intercepted by Eren.

"Back off potato girl! You're all wet, and Mikasa doesn't need to catch a cold in her delicate condition!"

"But Eren, I just wanted to say hi to the baby! Look! I even picked some berries for her!"

At the prospect of some sweet berries, Mikasa pushes Eren out of the way and snatches the basket from Sasha. The basket is just over half full, and Mikasa is honestly impressed by Sasha's self control. Content with her offering, Mikasa allows Sasha to squat in front of her in order to touch and coo at her barely visible baby bump. Connie walks up to Eren who is now trying to pry a soaking Sasha off of Mikasa who is too engrossed with the berries to care about her surroundings. Eren, resigning himself to the fact that Sasha will not be interrupted in her conversation with the baby, turns to address Connie.

"Why are you and Sasha all wet?"

"We were out sneaking some berries from the officers' gardens when it just started pouring. Within seconds we were soaked." Lightning punctuates Connie's answer and illuminates the hall. Seconds later thunder can be heard in the distance.

"You and Sasha should get dry before Captain Levi notices that you've dirtying up base."

"Too late, I noticed."

"Captain!" Lightning strikes again and illuminates Levi's unimpressed features. Sasha startles, gasps, and tips over backwards landing on her ass. Thunder claps again only much louder this time.

"I want you and Braus to get dried off and scrub this floor until I can see myself in it."

"Be nice Levi, they got me berries." Mikasa shows him the almost empty basket of fruits. Levi makes an impassive "tsk" sound before inspecting the puddles created by Sasha and Connie. Lightning and thunder strike again before Levi's eyes settle on the biggest puddle right in front of Mikasa.

"Look at the mess you made Braus. It looks like a fucking lake in here."

"That's not Sasha's water Levi, it's mine."

"What?"

"My water just broke." This statement is followed by a second of pure silence before Eren explodes.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK MIKASA! SHIT THE BABY IS COMING! LIKE NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

Before Eren can continue his raving and ranting. Levi slaps a hand on his mouth.

"Springer, Braus!"

"Yes Captain!"

"Since you two are already soaked, hitch a horse up to the carriage and get the midwife. She lives in Sina in the Hermiha district. Her house has the ugly ass bile coloured shutters. You'll know it when you see it."

"Yes Captain!"

"Arlert! Arlert where the fuck are you?"

Armin comes running into the hall. Midway in, he slips on a puddle and slides the rest of the way to Levi.

"Arlert, take this raving lunatic and find Hanji. Tell her Mikasa's water just broke and we need her to help until the midwife comes. After you get her bring her to the cabin."

Armin bolts up and salutes Levi before grabbing Eren. He gives Mikasa a reassuring smile and squeezes her shoulder comfortingly before dragging Eren out of the hall to find Hanji. With Levi's hand now off of his mouth, Eren is free to continue his rant.

"SHIT! THE MIDWIFE ISN'T EVEN HERE! DON'T WORRY MIKASA, I'LL DELIEVER THE BABY MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!"

Levi turns to look at Mikasa as Eren's voice fades with distance. Though Levi appears calm, Mikasa knows better. His hand trembles a little as it rises to adjust his cravat nervously. Mikasa reaches out and takes Levi's hand in hers.

"Levi I'm fine. The midwife will be here in a just a little bit. Don't worry too much."

"Psh, I'm fine. I should be the one taking care of you here. Are you in any pain?"

"A little but it's nothing compared to what I've been through in the field."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if that's bad or good."

"Hey Levi?"

"What is it brat?"

"I'm scared, a little."

"Hmm, I am too."

"You won't leave me will you?"

"Psh, hell no. Who the fuck do you think I am? I'll stay with you during the delivery even if you break my fucking hand. And I'm not leaving afterwards either. You're stuck with me brat; I suggest you get use to it." Mikasa smiles a little at Levi's words. Levi grips her hand tighter in his own and takes a moment to mentally prepare himself for the hours ahead. Inhaling an exhaling deeply, Levi lifts Mikasa's hand and presses a kiss onto the back of it.

"Here, let's get you to the cabin. I'll set up the bedroom for the delivery."

"The storm doesn't look like it's lightening up at all."

"Hey, if the midwife doesn't get here in time we can always have Jaeger deliver the little shit."

"Hell no!"

* * *

"Hello my darlings!" Hanji announces her presence with flourish. She comes bearing a thick medical text followed by Eren, Armin, and Historia. The bed is covered in a thick sheet. The table at the foot of the bed has a stack of towels on it, and there is a kettle on a small burner. Mikasa paces the length of the bed.

"Well it looks you're all set up. Good job Levi!"

"Mikasa how are you holding up?" Historia queries with a gentle smile. Before Mikasa can respond, Eren jumps in and grabs Mikasa's hands. He is a little calmer but not much.

"Are you any pain? Do you need anything? Can I get you anything? Anyone? Are you sure the midwife will make it? Is Hanji even qualified to help with this sort of thing? Are you-"

"Eren lets give Mikasa some room alright? We're here to support her, not stress her out more." Armin places a hand on Eren's elbow and pulls him out of Mikasa's personal space. Mikasa smiles softly but winces as a contraction hits her. Levi races up to his girlfriend, takes her hand, and begins to lead her towards the bed.

"Come on brat, go lie down."

Mikasa groans and pulls her hand away from Levi placing both of them on her stomach. She winces again and bends over.

"Not yet," Mikasa gasps. "I want to walk a little bit more. Walking around will make it go faster."

Levi scowls and turns himself to face Armin, Eren, and Historia.

"Thanks for getting shitty glasses. You three are dismissed. When Springer, Braus, and the midwife arrive, direct them here please."

"I can't leave my sister! She needs me!"

Levi opens his mouth to retort, but before he can Mikasa interrupts.

"Actually Eren, I think I'll be fine with just Levi and Hanji here. I know you mean well, but I don't think it's a good idea to have so many people here for the birthing part." Eren looks crestfallen causing Mikasa's heartstrings to tug a little. "You guys don't have to go back to base though. You can wait downstairs and we'll call you up when the baby arrives."

"Fine," Eren relents, "but call me if you need anything."

"Good luck Mikasa," Armin says encouragingly. "You'll do great."

Eren and Armin give Mikasa a firm hug before leaving the room and descending the stairs.

"I'll go back to base and wait for Connie and Sasha." Historia offers before following the boys.

Hanji walks over to the table and slams down the medical text down beside the stack of towels; they are almost equally tall.

"What's the book for shitty glasses?"

"It's to teach me how to deliver mini Levi of course!"

"You're just here until Braus and Springer get the old bird."

"In this weather Levi?" Mikasa interjects before facing Hanji. "I know you're not a doctor Squad Leader Hanji, but I trust you and your big book." This statement un-nerves Levi and he has begun to pace as well.

Hanji smiles at Mikasa before opening the medical text and reading it intently.

"Lets get started shall we?"

* * *

"Connie, Connie, Connie! I think it's this one!"

"Are you stupid potato girl? Those shutters are clearly olive, not bile."

"Well the colour looks pretty gross to me!"

"Well it's not! We should keep moving! Hurry up Sasha!"

Sasha snaps the whip and the horse surges forward. Connie yelps and falls off the box, landing in a large puddle. Sasha fails to notice this, encouraging the horse forward.

* * *

"So this here should be the cervix. Hmm looks like you're about three centimetres Mikasa." Hanji has Mikasa on the bed with her legs spread. Levi is at the head of the bed offering Mikasa some cool water to drink and wiping her brow with a damp cloth. Hanji is attempting to check Mikasa's dilation while looking back to the medical text for reference.

"Have you been keeping track of how far apart the contractions are?"

"They're about eight minutes apart now." Hanji makes an appeased sound before flipping through the text again. Levi, seeing this, scowls.

"Well shitty glasses, what does that big ass book tell you about how Ackerman is doing?"

"Hmm. Well her contractions are about minute long, so Mikasa is doing pretty good. We just have to wait a bit until she can start pushing."

Mikasa winces and clenches her jaw as another contraction hits. She squeezes Levi's hand until the pain fades.

"Do you want to walk a little?" Hanji asks gentlely. "According to the book, you still have a bit to go and walking might help is go faster."

Mikasa nods and grateful accepts Levi's help as he helps her off of the bed. The couple circle around the room while Hanji reads ahead.

"Oh oh oh," Hanji squeals and gestures for Levi and Mikasa, "look at this here! It's a diagram of foetal explusion!"

"That is absolutely disgusting," Mikasa remarks.

"Well you're going to be doing that in a little bit brat, so I suggest you get use to it," Levi suggests smugly. Mikasa swats at Levi before walking away from Hanji who is enthusiastically flipping through more diagrams. Levi trails after Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa, I'm sorry if I upset you," Levi remarks quietly.

"It's fine," Mikasa sighs. "I'm just really achy and I want to get this over with."

Levi reaches behind Mikasa and begins to gently rub her lower back. Mikasa moans and arches into his touch.

"Better?"

"Yeah, keep doing that please."

After a few more minutes of Levi's massage, Mikasa starts walking again stopping only when her contractions come. After another hour of walking and pain and more walking Hanji orders Mikasa to lie down in order to check her dilation again.

"Wow, you're at five centimetres already. At this rate the baby will be here by tomorrow at the latest."

"Shit," Mikasa breathes out.

"Yeah, apparently first births are supposed to be much longer. I guess you're just lucky."

"This is happening too fast," Mikasa whimpers.

"I'm going to go check on Eren and Armin, give them an update and checking to see if Eren's paced a hole in your floor," Hanji excuses herself, giving the couple a moment to talk.

"What wrong Mikasa? You're doing great; you heard Hanji, she thinks this will be over by tonight."

"I'm not ready yet Levi. I don't know how to be a good mother."

"Listen up brat. You're Mikasa Ackerman, the woman worth a hundred soldiers, the top graduate of the hundred and fourth, and the woman who can mow down titans like a machine. If you can do all that, I'm certain you will be a pretty damn good mother."

"Levi, the military is probably not a conducive environment for shaping me into a good mother."

"You didn't let me finish brat," Levi scolds. "You can do all that, and you've kept Jeager alive for all these years. You've supported and encouraged Armin when he was doubtful of his own abilities. You've healed me in ways that no one else has been able to in all my time here. You're a wonderful, caring, and tender woman Mikasa. You are going to be the absolute best mother for our baby. I have faith in you; you should have more faith in yourself."

Mikasa lets Levi's words sink in. She smiles softly as Levi tenderly brushes away the tears that have started to flow out of her eyes.

"Okay Levi, we can do this together."

Levi smiles but it quickly morphs into a frown when Mikasa gasps sharply and clutches at her stomach.

"Shit Levi, they're getting stronger."

"Where the fuck are Braus and Springer?!"

* * *

"That's the third house with ugly greenish shutters and still no midwife!"

"Hey Connie."

"Yeah Sasha."

"Maybe we should just ask someone which house is hers."

"You're a genius."

* * *

"Well Mikasa, you're at eight centimetres. Another hour or so and you can start pushing."

Mikasa is now lying on top of the bed, legs spread in the birthing position. Levi is right beside her wiping her brow with a rag and holding her hand. To her credit, Mikasa has not made a sound louder than the odd pained gasp.

"I know you're all set up for a lying delivery, but the book shows some other options such as a squatting delivery. We don't have enough time to draw up a tub of water for a water birth but do you want to try anything different?"

Mikasa gasps and winces as another contraction passes.

"Nope, I think I'm good in this position."

"Excellent, we'll proceed as is then. I'll go give Eren and Armin an update. You want me to get you anything while I'm down there?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Mikasa and Levi are left alone for the last time before the pushing actually starts. Looking to Mikasa, Levi feels his heart pull a little; he gives her hand a loving squeeze before smiling at her.

"What's with the dumb look?"

Levi doesn't even rise to her bait.

"I'm just excited. The little brat is gonna be here soon. I hope he doesn't grow up to be a lil' shit."

"Yeah. We'll have to raise him right. Last chance to place bets on whether we get a girl or boy."

"I'll pass. As long as they're healthy, that's all I care about."

"I think the whole Legion is now apart of the betting pool started by Hanji."

"Which gender is winning?"

"Boy."

"Is shitty glasses on that side?"

"Yep."

"I change my mind. I want a girl."

* * *

"Hey lady, are you the midwife lady?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Who cares? Mikasa's baby is coming!"

"NOW?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

"Oh, wait! We're you in the middle of a midnight snack? I'm sure she won't mind if we-"

"SASHA!"

* * *

"Okay Mikasa I can just see the head. A few more pushes and you'll be crowning!" Hanji exclaims with much more enthusiasm than is necessary or appreciated.

"You can do it Mikasa," Levi encourages, letting her squeeze his hand as hard as she needs to.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Hate you. Hate you, hate you, hate you."

"S'Okay brat. I still love you. You're amazing. You know that?"

"Okay Mikasa, you're crowning. A few more pushes and the head will be out!" Hanji cheers.

"You hear that Mikasa? You're almost done!"

"Go shit a cactus! I hope a titan eats your goddamn balls on the next expedition!"

"Come on Mikasa! The head is out! Shoulders next."

"Come on brat just a little more!"

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Mikasa snaps. Sick of this labour bullshit (really it gets old pretty fast), Mikasa leans forward just as the shoulders breach her body. Mikasa loops her fingers under the baby's armpits and pulls.

"Support the head," Hanji instructs while clamping the umbilical cord as it slithers out, completely un-phased by Mikasa's actions. Levi looks pale, as if he might faint from the shock of his girlfriend's actions. Mikasa pulls the baby onto her chest, the rage and pain in her face melting into pure unadulterated love as she looks at her baby for the first time.

"Do you want to cut the cord Levi?" Hanji prods gently, handing Levi a pair of clean scissors. Levi snaps out of his shock in order to cut the cord, wincing at the amount of blood that pours out of the flesh rope. Afterwards, Levi glances down at the now whining little body situated on Mikasa's chest. All of the breath in his body leaves all at once.

"It's a girl Levi."

Levi nods, finding himself suddenly mute.

"Huh, I thought you'd be freaking out at how dirty she is," Mikasa jokes. Levi doesn't responds, his gaze never waving from his daughter.

"She's beautiful," Levi finally manages.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mikasa offers her boyfriend only for Levi to make a scared-shitless face.

"I was joking about her being dirty Levi. Just hold her."

Before Levi has a chance to refuse, Mikasa thrusts the gurgling newborn into his arms; Levi instinctively cradles his daughter to his chest, supporting her head the right way. Levi's initial anxiety rapidly transforms into joy, as he holds his daughter for the first time. As the new parents bond with their baby, Hanji delivers the placenta, checks Mikasa one last time, and cleans everything up, eventually coaxing Levi into letting her clean up and wrap up the little girl before handing her back to Mikasa's waiting arms.

The door bursts open and the midwife followed by Eren, Connie, Sasha, Armin, and Historia bustle into the room.

"Don't panic darlings I'm here!" the midwife announces, moving to set up her equipment.

"You're a little late to the party," Hanji interjects. "Everything just ended. I was just going to go get Eren and Armin actually, so this is good timing I guess."

The entire entourage, minus Hanji, swarm the bed to get a better view. Levi is sitting on the bed, letting Mikasa lean herself onto his chest and side, wrapping an arm around Mikasa's shoulders and bringing up his other hand to stroke his daughter's cheek. Mikasa is cradling the baby to her chest; she makes a small adjustment to allow everyone a better view of the sleeping baby girl.

"Everyone, this is baby Lucia Ackerman."

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I was busy writing/possibly failing my second year finals (you'd think I'd get use to that shit after one year of University, but nope it just keeps getting shittier.); bar hopping and making poor life decisions in general; and finally booking in overtime hours at work because apparently I enjoy suffering. Woot. Enough with the excuses, at least it got here right?**


	4. Infancy

**I do not own SNK or the lullaby in this chapter.**

Mikasa shifts a little in her sleep and mumbles a bit before blinking wearily. She turns over expecting to see Levi sleeping beside her, when she does not she props herself up on her elbows and scans the room. Mikasa spots her boyfriend sitting in a rocking chair with baby Lucia in his arms gently rocking back and forth while cooing to the baby. After the birth Mikasa and Levi discovered that even though Lucia had no problems sleeping in the nursery, they could not fall asleep without their baby girl in the same room. Eventually, the young couple brought the baby's crib and rocking chair into their room where it will be staying for the foreseeable future.

"Is she hungry?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Just a little fussy, but she's asleep now."

Mikasa shrugs off the blanket and walks over to Levi and Lucia. Mikasa smiles at the sight of her normally frowny boyfriend looking so damn happy and peaceful holding their daughter in his arms. Mikasa shifts her attention to baby Lucia who is sleeping soundly; tenderly, Mikasa reaches for her daughter and strokes her precious face.

"Hi baby."

"You should go back to bed and get some rest Mikasa."

"Hmm. What about you?"

"I'll have to be up in a few hours anyways, might as well stay up."

"Well then I'll stay up with you."

"Just go back to bed brat," Levi scowls. "You're tired and you just gave birth."

"It's been a month Levi. I'm fine."

"Damnit Mikasa, you're not some sort of superwoman. You're human, and I see how tiring it's been for you waking up at shitty hours of the night to feed her. Just go back to bed before I make it an order."

Mikasa sighs and kisses Levi's forehead, whispering a soft thank you into his hair, before slipping back into bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Mikasa awakens to the awkward bumbling and bumping noises of another person in her house; instinctively Mikasa's eyes dart towards Lucia's crib. Finding it empty, Mikasa bolts out of the bed. The soft sounds of a lullaby reach Mikasa's ears; recognizing the sounds of her brother, Mikasa calms down and chuckles. Dressing in a soft dress and slippers, Mikasa walks down the stairs of her house into her kitchen and observes her brother carrying Lucia around while trying (and surprisingly succeeding) to make breakfast. Mikasa observes her brother flip a pancake and listens to it sizzle on the grill before addressing him.

"Good morning Eren."

"Oh shit, I mean shoot! Did I wait you up Mikasa?"

"It was time for me to wake up anyway. What are you doing?"

"Well Captain Levi is in a meeting with the Commander, so I thought I'd swing by and make some breakfast for you. Isn't that right Lucy?" The baby in Eren's arms gurgles sleepily before reaching out and making grabbing motions with her hands. "She was a little fussy when I came in to check on you so I thought I'd let her help me cook. I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in and take her out of your room."

"I'm just tired."

Eren frowns a little at this admission from Mikasa before flipping the pancake onto a plate with eggs on it and offering it to his sister. Mikasa accepts the food gratefully before sitting down at the table to eat. Eren shifts Lucia a little in his arms before taking the container of pancake mix and pouring some more onto the grill. Eren is concerned about the new parents. Both Levi and Mikasa, even in the most stressful days of titans and expeditions, have never looked as tired as they do now that Lucia is here.

"Just tell us if you need help Mikasa. Everyone here is more than willing to lend a hand you know?"

Mikasa does know. In the month that Lucia has been here, everyone in her squad has been eager to help with anything baby related. Eren has been especially helpful. Having taken the role of godfather/uncle rather seriously, Eren has been at Levi and Mikasa's beck and call for anything baby related which was a little surprising for Mikasa. Mikasa has known Eren to be a lot of things, but before Lucia came along, Mikasa would have never guessed that her brother was capable of such tender patience and nurturing. She is incredibly grateful for this side of Eren and fairly proud of him for taking on so much responsibility. This particular train of thought is derailed when Mikasa smells the thick scent of smoke in the air.

"Eren the pancakes are burning!"

"Fuck! I mean fudge!"

* * *

"Fucking hell brat, what do you want?" Levi pleads desperately to the wailing baby in his arms. Today is the day that Mikasa has been given the all clear by the medics to resume complete physical training meaning that Mikasa has been up and gone at the crack of dawn doing everything she was forbidden from doing since having Lucia. This situation also means that Levi is stuck with this godforsaken wailing devil spawn for the morning, taking her with him to the base and his office. The three month old infant has proven to have quite the set of lungs as she continues to wail at her floundering father. Levi's expression has taken an edge of desperation as he rocks the baby and pats her back, his attempts at calming her futile as she continues to cry.

"Shush brat. Please stop your damn wailing." Ignoring her father, Lucia bellows out louder, her little face scrunching up and turning red from the effort.

"Did you take a shit? Is that what you're so upset about?" Levi questions as he checks the diaper. The diaper is empty and dry, much to his relief and dismay.

"Are you hungry?" Levi tries again as he reaches for the bottle of milk that Mikasa has pumped and left for him. Levi plucks the bottle out of a bucket of lukewarm water and gives tries to feed the tiny terror in his arms. Lucia, obviously displeased by this, screeches as she pushes the nipple of the bottle out of her mouth. Desperation morphs to anger as Levi stares at the wailing infant in his arms. He is humanity's strongest solider goddamnit! If he can mow down titans like a god of death, then why the hell can't he quiet his own fucking daughter?

"Okay Lucia, you listen to me. You are going to stop this shitty tantrum of yours and behave yourself or else," Levi orders his daughter, face stern and serious. For a moment it looks like Levi has succeeded in calming the child. She stops shrieking for a moment and stares at Levi's face with big watery eyes. Relief floods Levi as he smirks to himself. See? Parenting is going to be a breeze. Psh, there is no way in hell that Levi Ackerman can possibly be stumped by a month old pint sized human. Just as Levi figuratively pats himself on the back for a job well done, his daughter erupts into wails again. Desperation returning, Levi's paces his office frantically rocking Lucia in the hopes that she will stop.

"Do you want your momma? Is that it little Satan spawn?" Levi questions as fat tears and snot leak out of his infant's face.

"If that's the case, I'm sorry but I'm all you have right now. Momma is working again, and you're stuck with me. I'm your daddy Lucia, okay? Now that Momma is back on duty you're going to have to get use to me caring for you too." This speech has no effect on his daughter whose screams have taken on an alarming new decibel. It is at this moment in time that Jean chooses to knock on the captain's doors.

"Who the fuck is it?" Levi shouts in order to be heard above Lucia's tantrum.

"Jean sir."

"What the fuck do you need?" Jean opens the door and walks into the office taking in the sight of his captain frantically trying to calm the crying infant in his arms.

"Squad Leader Hanji wanted me to run these test results to you and the Commander immediately."

"You can leave the report on my desk Kirstein." Jean does as Levi suggests before walking towards the doors again. Hand on the door handle, Jean pauses and turns around. Mind made up, Jean strides over to his Captain before clearing his throat softly and gesturing for Levi to hand over the baby. Shocked, Levi is caught between seriously injuring his subordinate and handing over the baby. When Lucia wails again, Levi decides against committing homicide and gently hands his daughter over to Jean. Softly Jean settles the baby into his arms before rocking her gently and singing softly.

"Le long du Quai, les grand vais-seaux. Que la houle incline en silence."

Jean's voice is nothing spectacular; but it is gentle and soothing. Lucia's cries have quieted down, and now she settles for staring at Jean and blinking softly. Jean moves past a stunned Levi to retrieve some tissues and wipe off the baby's face. Depositing the ruined tissues into the garbage can, Jean finishes the lullaby and hands the now calm Lucia back into her father's arms. Recovering from his shock Levi regards Jean gratefully.

"Where did you learn that Kirstein? The words I mean. I don't think I've ever heard words like that before."

"Before the walls came up there were many languages, Captain. I don't know the meaning of the words anymore, and neither does my mother. But she sang that to me as a child because her mother did the same for her." Jean smiles softly at the baby before nodding at Levi and leaving.

"Hmm. Just a little shitty song is all that it takes for you to calm down eh?" Levi sighs at the now angelic looking little baby in his arms. Lucia gurgles a little, making spittle bubbles with her mouth. Levi sighs again, looking down at the infant and wondering what exactly it is that makes his little girl tick before said little girl spits up all over herself and Levi's shirt and cravat.

"Fucking hell."

* * *

"Hello Commander."

"Hello Levi," Erwin greets frowning at how tense Levi is. "You've never been this formal around me. If you're nervous don't be. I have no intention of removing Mikasa from your squad."

Levi breathes out in relief.

"Thank you Erwin."

"Don't thank me. You and Mikasa are the strongest we have and your team functions wonderfully the way it is. I trust both of you not to lose your heads because of your relationship."

"We won't."

"Excellent. Anyways, it's not like Mikasa would've quietly gone to a new squad if I had assigned her one, and I personally don't want that headache of separating her from both you and Eren."

"Wise man."

* * *

"Ahh. Open up you little brat," Levi orders his daughter as he attempts to feed her some pureed up pears. Lucia only waves her chubby fist in response and sticks out her tongue. Ever since Mikasa and Levi have started incorporating mashed up foods into the infant's diet, meal times have become a lot more messy and time consuming. Currently half of the pears Levi has fed his five month old daughter have found their way out of the baby's mouth and onto her bib.

"The sooner you eat this crap the sooner we can get your filthy face wiped up, now ahh," Levi states as he tries to feed Lucia another spoonful. The baby scrunches her face up in displeasure and refuses to open her mouth.

"Does this taste as shitty as it looks?" Levi wonders as he eats the spoonful himself. "Disgusting. I don't blame you for not wanting to eat this crap." Making up his mind, Levi dumps the remaining "food" into the sink before getting a damp rag and wiping up Lucia's face.

"Levi why would you do that? Lucy was supposed to eat those pears," Mikasa asks exasperatedly as she comes down the stairs of their house and into the kitchen.

"That shit was nasty therefore I'm not forcing our daughter to eat it," Levi scowls as he finishes up wiping Lucia's face before going back the sink and starting to wash dishes.

"Fine," Mikasa sighs as she pulls Lucia out of her high chair and onto her lap. "Momma will just have to feed you the rest of dinner won't she?" Mikasa undoes the buttons of her blouse halfway and pulls it off of her right shoulder exposing her breast. Mikasa shifts the baby in her arms until Lucia is in a comfortable position. Lucia snuggles up to her mother before she latches onto a nipple and begins to nurse. Mikasa sighs and smiles gently at her baby, stroking the short fuzzy black hair on Lucia's head.

Turning his head, Levi pauses in his dishwashing in order to take in the tender maternal love that Mikasa glowed with while nursing their daughter like this. Previously Levi had seen Mikasa the sister, risking her life and limb in order to ensure Eren and Armin's safety; Mikasa the solider, striking down titans like a force of nature, looking so fierce and strong that he sometimes couldn't believe she was real; and Mikasa the lover, the woman whom he shared a bed with, the woman who exuded such raw sexual power that thrilled him and aroused him to no end; but until Lucia came into their lives, Levi had never known Mikasa the mother. This tender, nurturing, and deeply maternal side of Mikasa had remained a complete secret to Levi, and only surfaced after the birth of their baby; it thrilled him. Smiling softly, Levi continues to stare at his wife and child, loving the image of his two favourite girls completely relaxed and content. Sensing her husband's eyes on her, Mikasa looks away from Lucia and catches the eyes of her husband.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You."

* * *

With Mikasa and Levi both being full time soldiers, little Lucia spends a lot of her days at the base and with the squad. Currently she is situated on Armin's lap while he reads to her about the ocean. Being at around seven months now, baby Lucia has begun her to crawl around the floors. She hasn't had much success in the talking department however, so Armin has taken it upon himself to read and talk to her.

"See Lucia, this is a shark. Shhhhh-arr-k," Armin enunciates clearly as his mouth makes exaggerated pronunciation shapes for Lucia to better see. In response, Lucia sticks out her tongue and makes a rude farting noise. Armin smiles at the baby in his arms.

"No Lucia. Shark. Shhhhh-arrrr-k."

Lucia only giggles in response and sticks her toes into her mouth, suckling loudly.

"That's right Lucy! They go chomp with their mouths," Armin exclaims as he reaches for Lucia's hand, pretending to bite her. Lucia pulls her foot out of her mouth and shrieks in delight.

"What are you two doing?" Sasha inquires, Connie following her before both of them plop down on either side of Armin in order to make funny faces at Lucia. Giggling and smiling, Lucia claps her pudgy little hands together.

"Lucy and I were just reading. Weren't we Lucy? Can you say that? Reading?" Armin coos to the baby on his lap. Lucia only gurgles a bit before clapping again and smiling.

"Yeah Lulu, can you say anything yet? Here, say Auntie Sasha."

"Hey, don't forget about me. Uncle Connie. Can you say that?"

Lucia only grins, her baby teeth barely visible as she giggles at Sasha and Connie. Laughing, Sasha pulls the baby out of Armin's lap and stands up. Securing Lucia in her hands, Sasha holds her up and spins. Shrieking in delight, Lucia waves her little hands in the air.

"Be careful Sasha!" Historia chides as she walks up to everyone. "You wouldn't want Lucy to get hurt."

"Oh, stop worrying so much! Me and Lulu were just playing, weren't we? Don't be such a kill joy!"

"Hmph," the displeased grunt of Levi shocks his squad.

"Captain Levi!"

In the excitement of playing around with the baby, nobody had noticed Levi approaching.

"I'm sure you were just having fun Sasha, but I'd appreciate it if you waited until she was a bit older for that."

"Of course Captain."

"Here, let's give the lil'shit to me. Come on Lucia come to daddy," Levi coos at his daughter as he takes her from Sasha's arms.

"Captain you shouldn't swear around the baby!" Historia chides. "Especially around this age!"

"And why the fuck not?" Levi questions, adding the "fuck" in just because he can.

"Babies pick up language so fast, and it's around this time that Lucy is going to begin talking. You wouldn't want her first word to be something vulgar!" Historia exclaims, getting a little hysterical towards the end.

"Calm down Reiss, the little brat here can't even manage a mama or a dada at this point. I highly doubt her first word is going to be something shitty."

Levi's statement does nothing to reassure Historia, in fact she looks more perturbed than ever.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying Captain, I agree with Historia. This is a fundamental time for an infant's speech development. Maybe it would be best to watch our language around Lucy," Armin interjects, looking feebly at his Captain.

"When I need your shitty parenting advice I'll ask for it. Now all of you, go do something productive before I remember that the toilets need cleaning or some shit like that."

The brats bolt the instant that Levi finishes his threat leaving just him and baby Lucia.

"Heh, fucking brats."

Lucia smiles and gurgles in response.

* * *

"Open up Lucia. It's yummy sweet potatoes," Mikasa says as she tries to manoeuvre the spoon into her daughters mouth.

"Ffffffff," Lucia spits out.

"Please sweetie? It's yummy, I promise!"

"Fuuuu."

"Are you trying to say something? Levi, I think Lucy might be trying to say something, come here!" Mikasa gasps, calling for her husband.

"Are you finally going to say something brat?" Levi questions fondly as he settles in beside his wife.

"Fuck!" Lucia exclaims happily. Her first word, how fitting.


End file.
